


Before: Eight

by raving_liberal



Series: Before, After, During [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before: Eight

Eight things that happen in the two minutes after federal agents tell Finn to drop his weapon:

  1. The other Boritz sprays a blast of bullets that hit the concrete ground so close to Finn that sharp fragments explode up into Finn’s face. 
  2. The self-identified federal agents return fire over Finn’s prone body, hitting the Boritz.
  3. The Boritz drops to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth, and he makes eye contact with Finn as he dies.
  4. Men—presumably the self-identified federal agents—wearing suits and holding guns rush towards the boss-type and the black SUV.
  5. The boss-type jumps into the back of the black SUV as its wheels spin, reversing down the alley into the dumpster, then peeling out when the driver throws it suddenly into drive. 
  6. More gunfire comes from the other side of the building, suggesting more federal agents are there to stop the black SUV. 
  7. Finn is cuffed behind his back, picked up by his arms, and thrown into the back of an unmarked grey car with tinted windows.
  8. Finn’s face and neck and hands are bleeding from concrete shards and impact with the ground, and blood drips onto his clothes and the seat of the unmarked car, his ears ringing and his vision turning red and grey around the edges. 



One thing that happens two minutes and ten seconds after federal agents tell Finn to drop his weapon:

  1. Finn passes out, slumping against the leather back seat of the grey car.




End file.
